Rien n’avait changé…ou si peu…
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Leur relation n'avait pratiquement pas changé au cours de ces dix années, ou presque...Shoujoai AyumixAi


Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama. Cette fanfiction est dédicacée à Dagron qui l'a inspiré par le magnifique fanart qu'elle a fait de ce couple, en espérant qu'elle en soit digne.

Rien n'avait changé…ou si peu…

Rien n'avait changé en dix ans…ou presque…

Elle était toujours cette petite fille timide qui baissait nerveusement les yeux vers la jupe qu'elle froissait maladroitement entre ses mains tremblante. Celle qui lui tendait doucement une tasse de thé avait toujours le même regard aussi mature que compréhensif. C'était le même petit sourire presque imperceptible qui plissait ses lèvres, ce sourire dont Ayumi ne parvenait jamais à savoir si elle devait y déchiffrer de l'amusement ou de la gentillesse.

D'un autre côté, les deux sentiments avaient toujours été voisins chez Haibara, au point de parfois se confondre. Après tout, un certain Conan Edogawa en avait fait plusieurs fois les frais avant de disparaître du jour au lendemain.

Conan… Il avait été le héros comme le premier amour d'une petite fille naïve qui s'était retrouvé bien désemparé lorsqu'il était parti rejoindre ses parents de l'autre côté de l'océan pacifique. Oh certes, il lui avait promis de lui écrire régulièrement, il l'avait serré dans ses bras le jour de son départ pour la consoler en lui murmurant qu'il serait toujours là pour veiller sur elle, mais elle avait bien lu la vérité dans son dernier regard. Ce petit garçon qui avait veillé sur elle comme une petite sœur, elle devrait vivre sans lui.

Ses nuits seraient toujours peuplées par des cauchemars où réapparaîtraient les victimes des meurtres résolus par les détective boys comme les assassins qui avaient essayé de faire disparaître ceux qui les avaient démasqués, mais le petit garçon qui lui avait permis de surmonter ses peurs n'y apparaîtraient plus pour les transformer en rêves.

Mais il y avait eu quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Cette petite fille qui avait veillé sur elle tandis qu'elles erraient dans les passages secrets de ce château terrifiant pour échapper à cette femme effrayante qui voulait les tuer. Cette même petite fille qui s'était interposée entre elle et l'astronome cynique qui avait pointé en fusil vers elle en lui promettant de l'envoyer rejoindre les étoiles. Cette petite fille qui était infiniment plus proche qu'elle du détective qu'elle aimait mais qui avait toujours respecté les sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui dissimuler. Cette petite fille qui n'avait pas disparu avec lui contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint.

Non, le lendemain du départ de Conan, Haibara avait été devant la maison d'Ayumi pour l'accompagner à l'école, comme elle l'avait toujours fait depuis le jour où elle l'avait autorisé à l'appeler par son prénom, comme elle continua de le faire pendant les dix années qui venaient de s'écouler.

Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, sa meilleure, non sa seule véritable amie, n'avait mis que quelques instants à percer à jours les inquiétudes qu'elle s'efforçait de lui dissimuler, et elle n'avait eu qu'à murmurer quelques mots pour les dissiper. Quelques mots énigmatiques qui avaient été une source de joie pour une fillette avant d'être à l'origine de la mélancolie de l'adolescente qu'elle était devenue.

Haibara lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait plus de parents, que la seule famille qui lui restait était le professeur, qu'elle ne partirait pas du jour au lendemain en abandonnant ses amis parce qu'elle n'avait qu'eux au monde.

Le visage d'Ayumi s'était illuminé face à ces paroles avant de s'assombrir dès l'instant où elle avait pris conscience qu'elle se réjouissait du fait que son amie était orpheline.

Elle avait tenté de s'excuser, elle avait murmuré d'une voix éteinte qu'elle était désolée de ce qui lui arrivait, elle avait bafouillé qu'elle aurait préféré voir sa meilleure amie partir loin d'elle plutôt que de rester orpheline à ses côtés, elle avait baissé les yeux devant le manque de sincérité qu'elle ressentait dans ses propres mots.

Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait alors qu'elle avait encore une famille contrairement à sa camarade de classe ? Comment pouvait-elle oser se sentir seule en l'absence de Conan et craindre celle d'Haibara alors qu'elle vivait au milieu d'une famille aimante et que Genta et Mitsuhiko seraient toujours à ses côtés ? Comment pouvait-elle être égoïste au point de ne pas se contenter de ce qu'elle avait alors que c'était infiniment plus que tout ce que son amie aurait jamais ?

La réponse à cette multitude de questions était limpide dans la conscience de cette petite fille, parce qu'elle avait peur. Peur de n'avoir personne pour comprendre ses peurs, peur d'avoir des cauchemars sans avoir la moindre personne susceptible de les dissiper, une personne capable de comprendre de quoi elle avait peur, une personne qui serait aussi capable de faire face à ce qui lui faisait peur.

Mitsuhiko et Genta ne pouvaient pas comprendre, il voyaient l'arrestation des criminels comme un jeu, ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient été terrifiés face à un criminel assoiffé de sang, mais ils avaient tout fait pour être confronté à cette peur à nouveau par la suite, parce que même s'il n'oseraient sans doute jamais l'avouer, ils aimaient avoir peur… Haibara avait eu bien du mal à les convaincre de ne pas conserver leurs habitudes après le départ de Conan, et elle ne les avait autorisé à s'immiscer dans de véritables enquêtes qu'en la présence du petit ami de Ran qui était revenu juste après la disparition du fondateur des détective boy.

Non, Ayumi ne pouvait pas leur dire de quoi elle avait peur, ils ne comprendraient pas.

Elles ne pouvaient pas le dire à ses parents non plus, non seulement ils ne comprendraient pas eux aussi mais surtout ils feraient tout pour l'éloigner du club des petits détectives si leur fille tentait de leur expliquer ce qu'elle faisait. La fillette avait serré les dents pour ne pas pleurer chaque fois qu'elle s'éveillait d'un cauchemar où un assassin aurait profité de l'absence de Conan pour la tuer, elle et tout ses amis.

Ses parents n'avaient jamais été éveillés par les sanglots que retenait une petite fille apeurée, mais ce ne fût jamais le cas de celle qu'elle invitait de plus en plus souvent à dormir chez elle. Haibara ne disait jamais rien dans ses moments là, elle se contentait de serrer doucement contre elle la fillette dont elle partageait le lit ou qui partageait sa chambre.

Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de rien dire. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de dire à Ayumi qu'elle comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait pour l'avoir vécu elle-même, son amie pouvait le voir dans le regard compréhensif qu'elle lui adressait. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à lui dire que ses cauchemars finiraient par prendre fin, elle n'était même pas sûre que ses propres démons arrêteraient de la hanter un jour, même s'ils ne lui apparaissaient plus que dans ses rêves. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes, elle savait que sa présence suffisait.

Il n'y eu qu'une seule exception à cette règle. Lorsque Ayumi parvint à surmonter ses appréhensions et à avouer à son amie qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont elle pourrait affronter ses peurs si elle n'était plus là pour l'aider à le faire. C'est à ce moment là, qu'elle entendit la voix d'Haibara résonner dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

_« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Parce que je sais à quel point c'est douloureux de perdre une grande sœur, et que je ferais tout pour que ça ne t'arrive jamais. »_

Pendant un instant, un court instant, l'instant qui avait suivi ces paroles, Ayumi vît se refléter dans les yeux de sa grande sœur une tristesse qu'elle n'y avait pas vue le jour où elle lui avait parlé de la mort de ses parents.

Sa grande sœur… Oui, elle avait toujours vu Haibara comme une grande sœur même si elle n'avait jamais osé le lui avouer. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme ça et la verrait toujours comme ça…C'est ce qu'elle avait longtemps cru… Mais était-ce vraiment la vérité ? A présent, il lui arrivait d'en douter, mais elle ne doutait pas du fait que son amie la verrait toujours comme une petite sœur, toujours. Pour la petite fille qu'elle avait été, cette pensée avait été la plus rassurante qui soit, mais elle n'avait plus rien de réconfortant pour la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue.

Ayumi se tourna vers sa camarade de classe en retenant un soupir. Comment faisait-elle pour que les lèvres vers lesquelles elle portait sa tasse de thé soient aussi rouges ? On aurait dit deux pétales de roses que le vent aurait doucement déposé au milieu d'un champ de neige, deux pétales d'une rose qu'elle aurait aimé embrassé délicatement sans la cueillir.

Un jour, il y a plusieurs années, quand une petite fille avait voulu faire ses premiers pas dans le monde de la féminité, elle avait demandé de l'aide non pas à ses parents mais à sa meilleure amie. Haibara avait cligné des yeux face à la requête qu'on lui avait murmuré d'une voix timide mais elle avait fini par y obtempérer en haussant les épaules.

Se rappelant du visage qui était apparu dans le miroir de sa salle de bain après qu'elle eut utilisé les produits de maquillages qu'elle avait discrètement emprunté à sa mère, une adolescente se demandait, avec le recul, comment celle qui l'avait contemplé avec elle avait fait pour ne pas éclater de rire. Non, Ai n'avait pas ri, elle avait bien souri mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'amusement ou de moquerie dans ce sourire. Il n'y avait pas eu le moindre commentaire sarcastique de décoché vers celle qui donnait plus l'impression, dans ses propres souvenirs, de vouloir ressembler à un petit clown qu'à une jeune femme.

Mais Ayumi avait pu lire dans le seul regard de son amie qu'elle n'avait pas réussie à se donner l'apparence qu'elle voulait. Haibara n'avait pas cherché à lui mentir, pas plus qu'elle ne lui avait confirmé la vérité de manière trop brutale. Elle s'était contentée d'essuyer délicatement les larmes de la petite fille qui lui faisait face comme le maquillage dont elle s'était recouvert la figure avant de la forcer à se tourner de nouveau vers son miroir.

Et sans ôter ses mains de ses épaules, elle lui avait doucement murmuré que seul les personnes ayant envie de dissimuler la perte de leur beauté se sentait obligé d'utiliser du maquillage, et qu'à ses yeux, elle resterait toujours la plus belle personne qui soit.

A présent, la jeune femme partageait pleinement le point de vue de son amie tandis qu'elle la regardait. Non, aucune d'elle n'avait besoin d'accessoire pour être belles.

Mais elle comprenait aussi pleinement les autres paroles qu'elle lui avait murmuré ce jour là.

_« Ne sois pas si pressé de devenir adulte, quand tu le sera devenu, tu regretteras de ne plus être une petite fille. »_

Oui, elle regrettait cette époque où elle était encore une petite fille innocente et naïve qui dissimulait ce qu'elle éprouvait par timidité et non pas par honte, l'époque où elle hésitait seulement à demander à Haibara la permission de l'appeler par son prénom, l'époque où elle se réjouissait qu'elle soit plus qu'une amie pour elle. Mais même si une grande sœur était plus qu'une amie, c'était toujours moins…qu'autre chose…

Il fût un temps où elle aurait souhaité qu'Ai soit réellement sa grande sœur, non seulement parce qu'elle aurait voulu lui donner une autre famille en échange de celle qu'elle avait perdu, mais surtout parce que ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle lui semblait tellement plus profond que de l'amitié. Haibara pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait sans qu'elle ait besoin de le lui dire, et pouvais lui faire comprendre à son tour ce qu'elle ressentait sans avoir besoin de lui dire plus de quelques mots, de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait en admirant le soleil couchant à travers la baie vitré d'une cage d'escalier.

Genta et Mitsuhiko avaient été ses amis depuis qu'ils étaient en âge de marcher, mais ils étaient et resteraient des garçons, il y aurait toujours des choses dont elle ne pourrait pas parler avec eux, des choses dont elle ne pourrait même pas parler à ses parents, des choses qu'elle pouvait confier à sa seule amie.

Ai et Ayumi n'avait jamais cherché à se faire d'autres amis depuis le départ de Conan. La petite fille taciturne n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très social et elle n'avait jamais rencontré d'autres personnes dont elle aurait pu se sentir proche parmi les enfants de son âge. La petite fille naïve n'était pas devenue plus distante avec le temps mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de se rapprocher d'autres personnes que les membres des détective boys. Mais après tout, les deux fillettes avaient partagé tellement de choses avec les trois autres membres de l'association de détectives, bien peu de personne auraient pu être aussi intime avec l'une d'entre elle, en tout cas parmi les autres enfants qu'elles croisaient dans leur école.

D'ailleurs, au fil des ans, il n'y avait eu que très peu de personnes qui avait semblé en mesure de comprendre, même partiellement, la camarade de classe d'Ayumi.

Ran, qui semblait parfois être leur grande sœur à toutes les deux, le professeur Agasa qui parfois semblait être le père de Ai mais à d'autres moments ressemblait à un petit garçon qu'elle prenait en charge, Fusae Campbell qui partageait son affection pour son tuteur, son goût pour la mode et son statut de métis, et il y avait eu le petit ami de Ran…

Shinichi Kudo… Si Ran était leur grande sœur alors le lycéen devait être leur grand frère.

La facilité avec lequel le détective s'était rapproché d'elles n'avait pas manqué d'étonner longuement Ayumi avant qu'elle ne mette ça sur le compte de sa ressemblance avec Conan. Pour autant la relation particulière entre le jeune homme et sa meilleure amie n'avait jamais cessé d'intriguer la fillette, allant parfois jusqu'à susciter son inquiétude et même sa jalousie.

De la jalousie ? Parce qu'elle avait l'impression de voir son amie lui volait Conan en la voyant si proche de ce garçon qui lui ressemblait au point qu'il aurait pu être son grand frère ? C'était ridicule. Est-ce que c'était de Shinichi qu'elle était jalouse parce qu'il semblait mieux comprendre sa seconde grande sœur qu'elle ne le pourrait jamais ?

Mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie jalouse de la créatrice de mode qui avait fini par épouser le tuteur de son amie, et pourtant contrairement à l'américaine elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre à quel point cela pouvait être dur de sentir que les autres vous considéraient comme une étrangère dans votre propre pays.

Peut-être que cela venait du fait que Fusae était une seconde mère pour Ai alors que Shinichi… C'était sans doute idiot, mais quelquefois elle avait eu l'impression qu'Ai pouvait être amoureuse de lui, de la même façon que Conan lui avait parfois semblé amoureux de Ran.

Le temps avait passé, entraînant avec lui la jalousie comme l'idée fantasque qui en avait été à l'origine.

Oui, les années avaient passées, des années où elle avait vu son amie changer…tout en restant telle qu'elle avait toujours été.

Lors des premiers mois où avait débuté leur amitié, Ayumi s'était senti attiré par cette petite fille qui semblait être déjà devenu une adulte, à présent elle était fascinée par cette adulte qui ressemblait toujours à la fillette qu'elle avait été. C'était toujours la même maturité qui se reflétait dans son regard, aucune des expériences qu'elles avaient vécues ensemble n'y avait laissé la moindre trace, Haibara n'avait jamais découvert le monde avec des yeux curieux, contrairement à son amie.

Une amie qui devenait de plus en plus curieuse vis-à-vis de sa camarade de classe, au point de se mettre à la regarder en coin de plus en plus souvent, et le fait qu'après le départ de Conan elles avaient pris l'habitude d'être toujours assises côte à côte n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Si bien qu'un beau jour, Ayumi finit par se rendre compte que même si au fond, elle était toujours restée celle qu'elle avait connu et le resterait sans doute toujours, Ai n'apparaissait plus au monde de la même façon. Elle ne lui apparaissait plus de la même façon.

Oui, même si Ai voyait sans doute toujours sa camarade de classe comme la petite fille qui lui avait offert son amitié, cette dernière avait bien pris conscience du fait qu'elle avait fini par devenir une adulte, et à regarder le monde comme une adulte, et cette pensée loin de la réjouir, l'attrista. Est-ce que le cours du temps avait fini par la rejeter sur la rive opposée à celle sur laquelle se trouvait cette fillette qui ne voulait pas grandir, non cette fillette qui n'avait jamais eu besoin de grandir ?

Avec le recul, si Haibara avait toujours apprécié sa compagnie, c'était sans doute parce qu'elle avait toujours eu en surabondance ce dont elle avait été privé, de la naïveté, de la curiosité, de l'innocence. La seule chose qui lui était resté c'était la curiosité. Est ce que cela signifiait que bientôt Ai s'en rendrait compte et que dès ce moment, leur amitié finirait par s'éteindre doucement comme la flamme d'une chandelle qui se serait presque entièrement consumé ?

Oh bien sûr, Haibara ne lui dirait jamais qu'elle ne voulait plus... Non, qu'elle ne pouvait plus être son amie. Mais la complicité, la confiance, la joie de se retrouver ensemble, tout cela s'évanouirait progressivement, si bien qu'elle se verrait de moins en moins, pour finir par se perdre de vue complètement. Cela se déroulerait sans drame, comme la chose la plus naturelle qui soit, et cela rendait les choses d'autant plus insupportables pour Ayumi.

Voilà pourquoi elle s'était décidé à faire face dès maintenant au triste dénouement de son enfance, voilà pourquoi elle s'était décidé à rendre visite à Ai ce jour là. Elle avait toujours préféré faire face à ses problèmes plutôt que de les fuir ou d'attendre, rongé par la tristesse et la peur, qu'ils finissent par vous rattraper.

Reposant la tasse de thé qu'elle n'avait même pas porté à ses lèvres, l'adolescente finit par prendre son courage à deux mains tandis qu'elle se tournait vers son amie en s'efforçant de dissimuler ses appréhensions.

« Ai, je voulais…je voulais te dire…te parler de… »

Haibara demeura silencieuse à fixer sa camarade d'un air compréhensif, attendant qu'elle trouve les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Tu sait, nous avons toujours été ensemble, depuis que nous avons sept ans. Nous avons toujours parlé de tout, nous ne nous étions jamais rien caché… »

La légère lueur de mélancolie qui brilla dans le regard de celle qui l'écoutait ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Ayumi. Est-ce qu'elle avait déjà compris où elle voulait en venir ? Est-ce qu'elle avait déjà deviné que ce dont elle parlait appartiendrait bientôt au passé, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas ?

« Mais les temps changent…et les gens aussi…Et nous avons changé toutes les deux. »

La jeune fille se mordilla les lèvres en songeant qu'en fait, seul l'une d'entre elle avait vraiment changé. D'ailleurs à quoi bon cherchez à le nier ?

« Non en fait, tu n'as pas tellement changé… »

A qui est ce qu'elle voulait faire croire cela ? Bien sûr que oui, Haibara avait changé avec le temps, et c'était bien cela le problème.

« C'est moi qui aie changé… »

Le reste des paroles d'Ayumi mourût sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle voyait un rire tenue s'échappait des lèvres de son ami. Un rire qui ne contenait pas la moindre trace de moquerie ou de sarcasme, un douce musique, presque imperceptible, qui ressemblait au tintement d'une de ses clochettes qu'on accrochait au dessus du proche des maison pour qu'elles y soient agités par le vent.

« Non, tu n'as pas changé. »

Ecarquillant légèrement les yeux face aux paroles de sa camarade, l'adolescente tressaillit quand elle sentit les doigts de son amie se poser doucement sur le dos de sa main dans un geste rassurant.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses? »

Haibara se mit à sourire doucement en fermant les yeux l'espace d'un instant.

« Tu avais exactement le même regard quand Conan était encore là. Ce même regard lorsque tu n'osait pas lui demander d'être pris en photo à côté de toi dans cette cage d'escalier. »

Ayumi était partagé entre les appréhensions et le soulagement. Est-ce que son amie avait interprété à tort son attitude au lieu de la percer à jour comme elle l'avait toujours fait ? Ou bien est ce qu'au contraire elle avait mis le doigt sur le nœud du problème ? Après tout, elles savaient toutes les deux ce qu'avait signifié cette photographie pour elle, et aucune d'entre elles n'avait besoin de le rappeler à l'autre.

« Oui, peut-être…C'est sûrement le même regard que j'avais eu, et pour les mêmes raisons… »

L'aveu implicite qu'elle venait de faire avant même de s'en rendre compte poussa la jeune fille à se mordiller les lèvres pour éviter que d'autres mots de trop ne s'en échappent.

Et c'est un soupir qui s'en échappa lorsqu'elles s'entrouvrirent de nouveau.

« Mais pourtant, ce n'était pas exactement la même chose. Ce que je ressentais pour Conan…et ce que je ressens maintenant… »

Devait-elle le dire ou non ?

« Ce que je ressent maintenant pour…quelqu'un d'autres… »

Même s'il prit un pli amusé, le sourire de Ai n'avait rien de condescendant pour autant.

« Bien sûr que oui, ce n'est plus tout à fait la même chose. »

Haibara n'avait pas eu besoin d'ajouter qu'elle n'avait pas à ressentir de honte ou de tristesse pour ça, son amie le percevait par le seul ton avec lequel elle avait prononcé ses mots. Il n'y avait pas non plus de résignation ou d'indifférence pour autant dans la voix de la chimiste.

« Oui, je ne peux plus être amoureuse de quelqu'un de la même façons que je l'étais quand j'avais encore sept ans. Cela ne signifie plus la même chose…Non, plus du tout la même chose…Et c'est pour ça…que c'est si dur de l'admettre…devant cette personne… »

« Alors pourquoi est ce que tu ne lui avoue pas, justement ?

Levant de nouveau les yeux vers sa camarade, Ayumi les écarquilla devant l'ampleur de ce qu'elle venait de lui proposer sans s'en rendre compte. Enfin, elle espérait qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte…ou bien est ce qu'elle espérait au contraire que ce soit le cas ?

« Tu sais, je peux comprendre que tu aie peur, peur d'être rejeté, mais dis-toi qu'il vaut mieux ne pas porter ce fardeau trop longtemps. Sinon tout ce qu'il t'en restera, ce seront des regrets. Même si la personne que tu aimes ne partage pas tes sentiments, le plus tôt tu te délivreras de ce poids, le plus tôt tu apprendras à vivre sans… »

Un silence pesant environna les deux amies tandis que l'une d'elle réfléchissait aux paroles de l'autre, et il perdura jusqu'à ce que celle qui en avait été à l'origine le brise.

« Mais si tu penses que ce serait plus facile pour toi de m'en parler, de me dire à quel personne tu n'oses pas faire ta déclaration. Si cela peut t'aider à la lui faire. Alors… »

Ai n'acheva pas sa phrase, non pas par gène mais parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autres à ajouter, tandis qu'Ayumi restait écartelé entre les deux significations qu'elle devait donner aux paroles de son amie. Est-ce qu'elle avait compris de quel personne il s'agissait et est ce que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle l'encourageait à se confier à elle ? Ou bien est ce qu'au contraire, elle n'avait pas encore compris à quel point son amie avait réellement changé ? Et dans ce dernier cas, comment réagirait-elle si elle finissait par comprendre ?

Et après tout, à quoi bon demeurer plus longtemps dans l'incertitude alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques mots à murmurer pour en sortir ?

« Oui, tu as raison… »

Prenant son inspiration, l'adolescente se tourna vers sa camarade de manière à ce que leurs yeux soient à la même hauteur. Mais elle eût beau entrouvrir les lèvres, pas un son ne s'en échappa.

« Mais si cela te gène encore plus de m'en parler, si cela rend les choses plus difficile pour toi, alors ne te sent pas obligé de le faire. Je peux comprendre qu'il y certaine choses que tu aie envie de garder pour toi. »

Avalant sa salive, Ayumi secoua doucement la tête avant de poser doucement ses mains sur les épaules de son amie.

« Non, au contraire, il fut que je t'en parle…Que je t'en parle d'abord à toi et à personne d'autre.. Parce que… »

Pourquoi est ce que ses maudits mots s'obstinaient à rester prisonnier au fond de sa gorge ? Non, elle n'arriverait pas à le lui dire, elle ne le pourrait pas, mais elle voulait pourtant lui faire comprendre. Oui, elle voulait faire face à ses problèmes une bonne fois pour toutes, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Haibara tressaillit quand elle sentit l'étreinte que sa camarade exerçait sur ses épaules venait de se resserrer, et lorsque cette dernière approcha délicatement son visage du sien en fermant les yeux et que leur lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement l'espace d'un instant, alors toutes traces d'ambiguïté s'évanouit aussitôt...de part et d'autres.

Oui, au moment où Ayumi ouvrit de nouveau les yeux après s'être légèrement écarté de son amie sans pour autant la relâcher, elle pu voir qu'elle avait réussi à faire comprendre ses sentiments à la personne qu'elle aimait, mais elle n'osait pas pour autant faire face à la manière dont elle les avait reçu. Si bien qu'elle fit instantanément glisser ses mains le long du dos de sa camarade pour la serrer brusquement contre elle.

C'était trop difficile de faire face à ce qui se refléterait dans ses yeux éberlués une fois que l'étonnement s'y dissiperait, que ce soit de la peur, de la tristesse devant l'incapacité de lui donner en retour ce qu'elle lui offrait, du dégoût, de la compréhension ou… Qu'est ce que cela aurait pu être d'autre de toutes façons ?

L'adolescente demeura aussi silencieuse que son amie tandis qu'elle resserrait son étreinte le plus doucement possible, craignant à tout moment d'étouffer la respiration haletante qui avait agité le corps tremblant qu'elle sentait contre le sien. Elle demeura comme ça un long moment sans murmurer un mot, de toutes façons, il n'y avait rien à ajouter à ce qu'elle venait de dire sans prononcer une seule parole.

Elevant l'une de ses mains vers la chevelure de celle qu'elle aimait, Ayumi entreprit de la caresser délicatement, sentant petit à petit son propre malaise décroître au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait son amie se remettre doucement de ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Petit à petit, la jeune fille se laissa doucement submerger par la chaleur du corps qu'elle serrait dans ses bras, une douce chaleur qui s'entremêla au contact soyeux des cheveux qu'elle sentait glisser entre ses doigts. Ayumi aurait sans doute préféré demeurer dans cette océan de douceur encore quelques instant, au point de s'y noyer, mais lorsqu'elle sentit celle qu'elle y entraînait avec elle tenter de regagner sa surface, elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

Se détachant doucement d'Haibara, l'adolescente se mit à lui adresser le plus doux comme le plus mélancolique des sourires.

« Alors Ai, est ce que tu trouve vraiment que je n'ai pas changé ? Est ce que tu continues vraiment de le penser ? Est ce que tu pourras continuer de le faire ? »

Il n'y avait pas d'amusement ou d'ironie dans les paroles d'Ayumi, juste de la tristesse, une tristesse qui n'était cependant pas accompagné de regrets, un tristesse qui laissa la place à l'étonnement au moment où elle sentit la main de sa camarade effleurer doucement sa joue.

Ce fût à son tour de tressaillir quand elle vît le visage de son amie se rapprocher doucement du sien au point de l'effleurer, et elle demeura figé quelques instants avant de franchir doucement le seuil des lèvres qu'elle sentait entrouverte contre les siennes.

Et petit à petit, Ai eût l'occasion de se rendre compte qu'elle avait eu raison et que c'était bel et bien Ayumi qui s'était trompé. C'était toujours la même curiosité et la même tendresse qu'elle ressentait dans ce baiser, la même naïveté aussi, et la même gratitude qui avait toujours environné cette petite fille qui était finalement resté identique à elle-même au fil des ans. Oui, aucune d'elles n'avait changé...ou si peu. Si peu et pourtant c'est avec enthousiasme qu'elles entreprirent d'explorer toutes les petites différences qui avait fini par s'interposer entre la petite fille qui existait dans leur souvenirs et l'adolescente qui avait pris sa place, un enthousiasme tempéré par la tendresse de l'une et la délicatesse de l'autre. Et lorsque Ayumi ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, ce fût pour découvrir dans le regard de celle sur laquelle elle était allongée quelque chose qu'elle n'y avait jamais vu s'y refléter auparavant, de la curiosité. Oui, il y avait encore des choses dans ce monde qu'Haibara voulait découvrir, et c'était avec elle qu'elle voulait les découvrir.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Ai ne ressemblait plus à une adulte qui aurait été redevenu à une fillette mais à une fillette qui s'apprêtait à devenir adulte.

Tout en promenant doucement sa main dans les cheveux de son amie, Ayumi fit glisser doucement l'autre sur la chemise de son uniforme scolaire avant de commencer à en détacher doucement les boutons, frémissant face à la douceur qui avait été dissimulé par le contact soyeux du voile de tissu qu'elle était en train d'écarter.

Quelques années auparavant, une petite fille avait comparé sa meilleure amie à une glace, quelque chose de froid mais aussi de doux et sucré. Et à présent, l'adolescente qu'elle était devenue pouvait constater avec délice que la glace qu'elle sentait doucement fondre sous sa langue comme la chaleur de ses mains n'avait rien perdu de sa saveur. Une saveur aussi douce que sucré.

----:----

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Mitsuhiko errait dans le jardin entourant la maison du professeur Agasa, plusieurs minutes qu'il hésitait à en franchir le seuil. Lorsqu'il avait été sur le point de le faire, pour déclarer à celle qui y habitait avec son tuteur, que les sentiments qu'avait éprouvé pour elle un petit garçon dix ans auparavant ne s'étaient pas estompés du cœur de l'adolescent qu'il était devenu, il avait vu quelqu'un d'autre se présenter devant la porte qui s'interposait entre lui et celle qu'il aimait. Et par sa seule présence, sa camarade de classe lui avait instantanément rappelé à quel point les sentiments de ce petit garçon n'avaient pas changé, à quel point ils demeuraient écartelés entre deux personnes.

Les années avait passé, mais l'incertitude était toujours là, la même incertitude qui l'avait empêché de signaler sa présence à celle dont il ne savait pas encore si elle était une amie…ou plus qu'une amie. Et c'était la même incertitude qui l'avait poussé à demeurer dans ce jardin au lieu de s'en éloigner d'un air résigné.

Mais lorsqu'au hasard de ses errances dans les allées du jardin, il finit par passer devant l'une des fenêtres de la maison, et que son regard s'attarda un bref instant à l'intérieur, il ne s'écoula un bref instant avant qu'il ne l'en détourne en s'efforçant de dissimuler la rougeur qui avait gagné son visage éberlué, même s'il n'y avait personne pour l'apercevoir.

Ils avaient grandi avec elles, ils avaient vu la complicité qu'elles partageaient s'accroître au point d'entacher de jalousie le regard qu'il portait sur elle, une jalousie dont il ne savait pas sur quel personne la focaliser, mais il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'elle puisse évoluer au point de devenir.. le type de complicité qu'il aurait voulu partager avec l'une d'entre elles, même s'il ne savait toujours pas laquelle.

Tournant le dos à ce qu'il venait de découvrir, Mitsuhiko le laissa glisser doucement le long de la fenêtre à travers laquelle il avait entraperçu un univers dont il n'aurait jamais imaginé l'existence auparavant, un univers où il n'avait malheureusement pas sa place, en tout cas pas celle qu'il aurait voulu y avoir.

Mais petit à petit, tandis qu'il demeurait agenouillé sur l'herbe encerclant une partie des murs de la maison du professeur, une petite pensée insidieuse commença à émerger de l'océan de tristesse et de résignation dans lequel il avait basculé.

La pensée que la scène qu'il venait d'entrapercevoir avait tout aussi bien sa place dans ses pires cauchemars que dans des rêves qu'il se serait efforcé d'oublier dès son réveil s'il les avait eu, des rêves qui était en train de se concrétiser à quelques mètres seulement de lui.

Le poing d'un petit garçon s'abattit violemment sur le crâne de l'adolescent qu'il était devenu pour le rappeler à l'ordre, mais la douleur fût incapable de chasser totalement la curiosité qui commençait à le gagner. Une curiosité qui l'avait poussé à se lever petit à petit avant de le faire se retourner imperceptiblement vers sa fenêtre en arborant une expression aussi honteuse que s'il avait été surpris en train de regarder ses deux amies à travers le trou de la serrure de la salle de bain où elles auraient été en train de se changer.

C'est à ce moment là que le professeur Agasa rentra chez lui et aperçût l'un de camarades de classe de sa co-locataire le visage collé contre l'une de ses fenêtres. Lorsque le vieux savant lui demanda en toute candeur ce qu'il était en train de faire, dire de Mitsuhiko qu'il arbora un air aussi terrifié que celui d'un petit garçon surpris par son père alors qu'il avait plongé la main dans la boite de gâteau sans demander la permission aurait été en dessous de la vérité

Aucun son ne franchit la bouche les lèvres tremblotantes de l'adolescent durant le minute qui suivirent. De toutes manières, il n'avait pas besoin d'apporter une réponse à la question du scientifique, un simple coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre de sa propre maison avait permis à ce dernier de l'entrapercevoir, et d'entrapercevoir un peu plus que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu voir.

Tournant simultanément le dos à la demeure, le vieillard et l'adolescent demeurèrent figés, n'osant pas se tourner l'un vers l'autre, et osant encore moins se retourner vers cette facette inexploré des deux lycéennes qu'il avaient cru connaître jusque là.

Un silence gêné s'installa avant que le savant l'interrompe par un léger toussotement en suggérant à son compagnon que son aide serait fort apprécié dans la mise en place d'un prototype qu'il venait d'achever, un prototype qu'il devait tester dans le jardin de sa maison, de l'autre côté du jardin de sa maison. Et même si le ton de la voix du scientifique demeurait modéré, Mitsuhiko n'avait aucun mal à comprendre qu'il préférait débuter sa nouvelle expérience le plus tôt possible.

Avec un soupir résigné, l'adolescent acquiesça au vieux savant avant de s'éloigner doucement avec lui en s'efforçant de remplacer la curiosité qui le gagnait par une curiosité beaucoup plus…saine. Mais à cet instant, le monde des sciences lui paraissait pour une fois bien pâle et dénué d'intérêt, face à celui auquel il tournait le dos.

Il avait longtemps prévu de se résigner au fit qu'il ne serait jamais qu'un ami, pour chacune d'elles, mais il n'avait jamais envisagé que la personne qui lui volerait celle qu'il aimait, serait celle pour qui il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments.

----:----

Aidant doucement son amie à se relever, Ayumi prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne, tandis que cette dernière rougissait en ramenant vers elle les pans de sa chemise entrouverte. Mais les hésitation d'Haibara finirent par s'évanouir devant la lueur d'innocence qui illuminait le regard de celle qui avait remplacé la petite fille qu'elle avait connu sans pour autant la faire disparaître. Si bien qu'elle emboîta le pas de celle qui l'entraînait doucement vers les escaliers menant à sa propre chambre. Et même si les jeux qui s'y déroulèrent étaient bien moins innocents que ceux qu'elles y avaient partagé auparavant, même si chacune d'elle purent y découvrir des aspects de l'autre et d'elle-même qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu seulement imaginer auparavant, elles eurent l'agréable surprise de constater que leur relations n'avait pas changé. Que ce soit dans le monde de l'enfance que l'une d'elle avait fait découvrir à l'autre ou dans le monde des adultes que l'autre explorait avec l'une.

Finalement, rien n'avait vraiment changé entre elles…ou si peu… C'était la même complicité, la même confiance et la même compréhension qui les liait l'une à l'autre, les années, au lieu de les amener à se séparer les avait au contraire amené à se rapprocher, à un point qu'aucune d'elles n'aurait seulement osé espérer.


End file.
